1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vehicle engine coolant system and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vehicle engine coolant system that has a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with an inlet interconnected to the block of the internal combustion engine of the vehicle and an outlet interconnected to the radiator means of the engine and being separated from the inlet by a valve seat, a movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the valve seat, and an electrically operated solenoid means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the valve member for positioning the valve member relative to the valve seat.
It is also known to applicant to provide an exhaust gas recirculation valve construction comprising a housing means provided with an inlet and an outlet separated by a valve seat, a movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the valve seat, and an electrically operated stepper motor means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the valve member for positioning the valve member relative to the valve seat, the valve construction having spring means operatively interconnected to the valve member to move the valve member to its closed position with the valve seat upon loss of electrical current to the motor. For example, see the copending U.S. patent application of Hewette et al, Ser. No. 032,509, filed March 30, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,811.
It is also known to have a substantially balanced valve construction in a vehicle engine coolant system. For example, see the Puster U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,117.